hhfandomcom-20200215-history
John Banner
right|300px|thumb|A picture of a younger and slimmer John Banner John Banner (January 28, 1910 — January 28, 1973) was an Austrian actor who was born and died in Vienna, Austria. He is best known for his role as "Sgt. Schultz" on the American television series, Hogan's Heroes. Biography Banner was born into an Austrian Jewish family. He went to college planning to become a lawyer, before leaving after two semesters and then started training to become an actor. After the Anschluss of 1938, he was captured by the Nazis and placed in a concentration camp. He was later released, as he was captured before the implimentation of the Nazis' extermination policies. After his release, he emigrated to the United States as a war refugee. After his arrival in the U.S., he worked as an emcee for a musical revue, in spite of his ignorance of the English language. He quickly picked up the language by his complete immersion in it. He was soon working as a film actor in Hollywood in 1941. But his accent and his "Nordic" looks placed him in roles playing Nazis in such films as Desperate Journey, Chetniks and They Came to Blow Up America during the war years. While he was working in the Unites States, Banner's family was murdered in the concentration camps. After the war, he continued to work in films, and in the new medium of television, as a character actor. Originally arriving thin, he eventually gain weight until he finally attained his more familiar "roly-polly" figure. He specialized in playing foreign authority characters, appearing in such films as To the Victors, Crash of Moons, The Young Lions, The Blue Angel, The Story of Ruth, Bedtime Story and Kisses for My President, as well as such television shows as Sheena:Queen of the Jungle, Father Knows Best, Untouchables and Mr. Ed. He also had a bit part in an episode of The Adventures of Superman where he played a somewhat hapless character which was a precursor to his later Sergeant Schultz character. In 1965, he was cast on Hogan's Heroes in the role of Sergeant Schultz, the head of the prison camp guards, who always said, "I know nothing! I see nothing! NOTHING!" while ignoring what the prisoners were really doing inside the camp. During the show's run, he appeared as Schultz in a The Lucy Show episode, as well as appeared in the film The Wicked Dreams of Paula Schultz. After Hogan's Heroes, he appeared as a guest star in a few TV shows, including The Doris Day Show and The Partridge Family, as well as play "Uncle Latzi" in the short-lived TV series, The Chicago Teddy Bear. He died on his birth day in 1973 from an abdominal hemorrhage. Filmography * The Chicago Teddy Bears (1971) (TV ) * Togetherness (1970) * The Wicked Dreams of Paula Schultz (1968) * Star Spangled Salesman (1968) * Hogan's Heroes (1965) (TV) * 36 Hours (1965) * Kisses for My President (1964) (uncredited) * Bedtime Story (1964) (uncredited) * Mr. and Mrs. (1964) (TV) * The Prize (1963) (uncredited) * The Yellow Canary (1963) * The Interns (1962) * The Counterfeit Traitor (1962) (uncredited) * Hitler (1962) * 20,000 Eyes (1961) * Operation Eichmann (1961) * Hamlet, Prinz von Dänemark (1961) (TV) (voice: English version) (uncredited) * The Story of Ruth (1960) * The Wonderful Country (1959) * The Blue Angel (1959) * Fräulein (1958) * The Young Lions (1958) (uncredited) * The Beast of Budapest (1958) * Never Say Goodbye (1956) * The Rains of Ranchipur (1955) (uncredited) * Crash of Moons (1954) (TV) * Executive Suite (1954) (uncredited) * The Juggler (1953) * Callaway Went Thataway (1951) (uncredited) * Go for Broke! (1951) (uncredited) * King Solomon's Mines (1950) (uncredited) * Guilty of Treason (1950) * The Argyle Secrets (1948) * To the Victor (1948) * My Girl Tisa (1948) * The Beginning or the End (1947) (uncredited) * Nocturne (1946) (uncredited) * Rendezvous 24 (1946) * Tangier (1946) (uncredited) * The Fallen Sparrow (1943) * They Came to Blow Up America (1943) (uncredited) * This Land Is Mine (1943) (uncredited) * Tonight We Raid Calais (1943) * The Moon Is Down (1943) (uncredited) * Chetniks (1943) (uncredited) * Immortal Sergeant (1943) (uncredited) * Seven Miles from Alcatraz (1942) * Once Upon a Honeymoon (1942) (uncredited) * Desperate Journey (1942) (uncredited) * Accent on Love (1941) (uncredited) Notable TV Guest Appearances * The Partridge Family playing "Max Ledbetter" in episode: "Who Is Max Ledbetter and Why Is He Saying All Those Terrible Things?" (episode # 2.24) 17 March 1972 * Alias Smith and Jones playing "Otto" in episode: "Don't Get Mad, Get Even" (episode # 2.21) 17 February 1972 * The Doris Day Show playing "Bruno" in episode: "Crapshooter Who Would Be King" (episode # 4.21) 7 February 1972 * The Leslie Uggams Show playing "Himself" 12 October 1969 * The Red Skelton Show playing "Himself" in episode: "Freddie's Heroes" 10 January 1967 * The Lucy Show playing "Sgt. Schultz" in episode: "Lucy and Bob Crane" (episode # 4.22) 21 February 1966 * The Hollywood Palace playing "Himself - Singer" (episode # 3.13) 25 December 1965 * Kraft Suspense Theatre playing "Martin Rutke" in episode: "The Safe House" (episode # 2.26) 20 May 1965 * Mister Ed playing "Professor Meyerhoff" in episode: "Ed the Artist" (episode # 5.24) 19 May 1965 * Hazel playing "Mr. Mueller" in episode: "The Investor" (episode # 4.26) 25 March 1965 * The Baileys of Balboa in episode: "Sam and the Surfers" (episode # 1.16) 21 January 1965 * The Rogues playing "Steiner" in episode: "The Real Russian Caviar" (episode # 1.15) 27 December 1964 * The Cara Williams Show in episode: "The Pygmalion Touch" (episode # 1.14) 22 December 1964 * The Baileys of Balboa in episode: "Look Who's a Sailor" (episode # 1.11) 11 December 1964 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Dr. Foster" in episode: "The Neptune Affair" (episode # 1.11) 8 December 1964 * The Baileys of Balboa in episode: "Wanna Buy a Hot Turkey?" (episode # 1.7) 16 November 1964 * Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea playing "Russian Chairman" in episode: "Hot Line" (episode # 1.9) 9 November 1964 * The Rogues playing "Fat Man" in episode: "The Personal Touch" (episode # 1.1) 13 September 1964 * My Three Sons playing "Paul, Chief of Protocol" in episode: "What's the Princess Really Like?" (episode # 4.27) 19 March 1964 * The Alfred Hitchcock Hour playing "Dutch Customs Man" in episode: "Murder Case" (episode # 2.19) 6 March 1964 * The Virginian playing "August the Head Waiter" in episode: "The Fortunes of J. Jimerson Jones" (episode # 2.17) 15 January 1964 * The Donna Reed Show playing "Cruikshank" in episode: "Moon Shot" (episode # 6.14) 19 December 1963 * Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre playing "General" in episode: "Four Kings" (episode # 1.5) 1 November 1963 * The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis playing "The Chief" in episode: "I Was a Spy for the F.B.O." (episode # 4.32) 8 May 1963 * G.E. True in episode: "Black Market" (episode # 1.28) 21 April 1963 * The Wide Country playing "Doctor" in episode: "The Quest for Jacob Blaufus" (episode # 1.23) 7 March 1963 * The Virginian playing "Gus Schultz" in episode: "The Small Parade" (episode # 1.21) 20 February 1963 * The Dick Powell Show playing "Vandever" in episode: "Safari" (episode # 1.27) 27 March 1962 * The Untouchables playing "Franz Koenig" in episode: "Takeover" (episode # 3.17) 1 March 1962 * Outlaws in episode: "The Dark Sunrise of Griff Kincaid" (episode # 2.12) 4 January 1962 * Thriller playing "Prof. Martin Vander Hoven" in episode: "Portrait Without a Face" (episode # 2.14) 25 December 1961 * The DuPont Show with June Allyson in episode: "Silent Panic" (episode # 2.13) 22 December 1960 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Carl Neumann" in episode: "The Antwerp Caper" (episode # 3.12) 2 December 1960 * Dante in episode: "The Bavarian Barbarians" (episode # 1.8) 28 November 1960 * Perry Mason playing "A. Tobler" in episode: "The Case of the Nine Dolls" (episode # 4.9) 19 November 1960 * Michael Shayne playing "Dr. Hess" in episode: "The Poison Pen Club" (episode # 1.7) 18 November 1960 * The Roaring 20's playing "Otto Bauer" in episode: "The Velvet Frame" (episode # 1.3) 29 October 1960 * The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis playing "Dr. von Schwering" in episode: "The Mystic Powers of Maynard G. Krebs" (episode # 1.45) 27 October 1960 * My Sister Eileen in episode: "Ruth Becomes a Waitress" (episode # 1.4) 19 October 1960 * Markham in episode: "The Cruelest Thief" (episode # 2.50) 30 June 1960 * Alcoa Presents: One Step Beyond playing "Doctor Molhaus" in episode: "The Peter Hurkos Story: Part 1" (episode # 2.30) 19 April 1960 * Five Fingers playing "Middle East Minister" in episode: "The Final Dream" (episode # 1.10) 5 December 1959 * The Third Man playing "Steiner" in episode: "Castle in Spain" (episode # 1.12) 26 March 1959 * Behind Closed Doors playing "Prosecutor Hoxa" in episode: "A Cover of Art" (episode # 1.10) 11 December 1958 * The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin playing "Baron Carlisle" in episode: "Grandpappy's Love Affair" (episode # 5.9) 14 November 1958 * Cimarron City playing "P.B. Minscher" in episode: "I, the People" (episode # 1.1) 11 October 1958 * Man Without a Gun in episode: "Headline" (episode # 1.36) 9 June 1958 * Telephone Time in episode: "War Against War" (episode # 3.26) 4 March 1958 * Studio 57 in episode: "A Source of Irritation" (episode # 4.12) 19 January 1958 * Adventures of Superman playing "Bronsky" in episode: "The Man Who Made Dreams Come True" (episode # 5.5) 5 April 1957 * Letter to Loretta in episode: "Louise" (episode # 4.24) 10 March 1957 * The Gale Storm Show playing "Hans Schlosser" in episode: "Swiss Miss" (episode # 1.20) 15 February 1957 * Conflict in episode: "Blind Drop: Warsaw" (episode # 1.10) 22 January 1957 * Father Knows Best playing "Artist" in episode: "Brief Holiday" (episode # 3.19) 16 January 1957 * Navy Log in episode: "The Pilot" (episode # 2.7) 28 November 1956 * Matinee Theatre in episode: "Some Man Will Want You" (episode # 1.197) 3 August 1956 * Screen Directors Playhouse playing "Prefect of Police" in episode: "The Dream" (episode # 1.26) 16 May 1956 * Private Secretary playing "Sandor" in episode: "Cat on a Hot Thin File" (episode # 4.1) 18 March 1956 * Four Star Playhouse playing "Koert" in episode: "Red Wine" (episode # 4.21) 8 March 1956 * The Man Called X in episode: "Truth Serum" (episode # 1.5) 24 February 1956 * Alfred Hitchcock Presents playing "Train Conductor" in episode: "Safe Conduct" (episode # 1.21) 19 February 1956 * Sheena: Queen of the Jungle playing "Bad Guy" in episode: "The Renegades" (episode # 1.19) 1956 * Captain Midnight playing "Van Ronk" in episode: "The Jungle Pit" (episode # 2.9) 24 December 1955 * The Adventures of Ellery Queen playing "Buehler" in episode: "Night Visitors" (episode # 1.24) 1 July 1955 * Hallmark Hall of Fame in episode: "Cradle Song" 8 May 1955 * Damon Runyon Theater playing "Sgt. Heinz" in episode: "The Lacework Kid" (episode # 1.4) 7 May 1955 * Fireside Theatre playing "Joe" in episode: "Bitter Grapes" (episode # 7.35) 26 April 1955 * Fireside Theatre in episode: "Marked for Death" (episode # 7.26) 22 February 1955 * Schlitz Playhouse of Stars playing "Morris Odvarka" in episode: "The Cool One" (episode # 4.18) 7 January 1955 * The Whistler in episode: "Fatal Fraud" (episode # 1.10) 2 December 1954 * Captain Midnight playing "Goronov" in episode: "Secret of the Jungle" (episode # 1.10) 6 November 1954 * The Adventures of Falcon in episode: "A Very Dangerous Bedfellow" (episode # 1.25) 26 October 1954 * Fireside Theatre playing "Josef Novak" in episode: "Member of the Jury" (episode # 7.6) 5 October 1954 * Rocky Jones, Space Ranger playing "Bovaro" in episode: "Rocky's Odyssey" (episode # 1.10) 19 September 1954 * The Public Defender in episode: "Escape" (episode # 1.20) 19 July 1954 * Rocky Jones, Space Ranger playing "Bovaro" in episode: "Crash of Moons" (episode # 1.6) 10 July 1954 * Fireside Theatre in episode: "Bread Upon the Waters" (episode # 6.39) 8 June 1954 * Cavalcade of America in episode: "Plume of Honor" (episode # 2.17) 9 February 1954 * Sky King playing "Griz Raetze" in episode: "Operation Urgent" (episode # 1.1) 5 April 1952 * The Lone Ranger playing "Baron Paul von Bader" in episode: "Damsels in Distress" (episode # 1.39) 8 June 1950 External links * Wikipedia Biography * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * John Banner at the Internet Movie Database Banner, JohnBanner, JohnBanner, JohnBanner, JohnBanner, JohnBanner, John